Many web sites on the Internet today have an abundance of health and nutrition information. Although such health and nutrition information is readily available to anyone at the click of a mouse, many people do not seek the information because it is presented in a dry or unengaging manner. When people have free time, they often prefer to use their computers for recreational activities that are more likely to be fun and engaging than educational. Oftentimes, they will use the computer to play games by themselves or with other users of the Internet. Even when people understand the importance of learning about and engaging in healthy behaviors, they will choose activities that are perceived to be fun rather than educational.
One way to make learning about health and nutrition more enticing is to present the information in a way that is more entertaining. One way to make learning health and nutrition information more entertaining is to incorporate it into a game. By incorporating the information into a game, the presentation of information is more interesting than the presentation offered at sites that simply allow individuals to browse information or search directly for it. While a game can make learning more fun, a game that supports multiple players and allows individuals to play against each other is even more engaging and entertaining. Computer users today are particularly attracted to online experiences that allow them to socialize with friends as well as to meet new people to add to their circle of friends. There is a need for an online game that promotes healthy behavior by engaging and entertaining computer users and by providing educational information about health and nutrition to the players. There is a need for an online game that supports social networking while promoting healthy behaviors through education.